Stay with me
by InazumaGhostKing
Summary: What happened before Kiri Koshiba and Shogo Narumi got married? How did that story all begin? Rated T for Foul Language and Inappropriate Thinking and/or Behaviour in Future Chapters.
1. Welcome back

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop.  
(Honestly, if I did, Kei would be our little pudge-bear and I would have added in what happened __**before**__ Kiri came back. Buut... I guess that's what I'm doing now xD)_

**Narumi Shogo's POV**

I held her hat close as I close my eyes and waited for slumber to take over me.  
After 3 years, I can still smell her sweet scent in this hat. I can imagine her smile; her constant worry of other people. I remember when she worried about me and my arm.  
I wonder how she is. Is she still practising to become a beautician? Has she given up? No; it's not like her to give up.  
I yawned and stared lazily at the clock.  
"3:00 am.." I sleepily muttered, "I wonder how she is... Right now... At this moment... I wonder..."

_(Time Skip: 10:30 am)_

**'BZBZBZBZBZBZ'**

"Ugh... AH!"  
I slapped the alarm clock to shut it up.  
"I'm gonna be late!" I panicked.  
As I ran around like a headless chicken, I never noticed my sister laughing outside my door. When I finally _did_ notice her, she laughed even more at my confused yet worried face.  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?! I'M GONNA BE LATE! THERE'S A S.P MEETING TODAY!"  
She continued to laugh until her side hurt. I impatiently stood there waiting for her to stop.  
"STOP WASTING MY TIME! JUST TELL ME WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" I demanded.  
"You fell for it!" she chuckled. Tears appeared in her eyes for laughing too much.  
"FELL FOR WHAT?!" I confusingly screamed, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"  
"I set your clock 1 hour ahead!"  
My eyes were practically glowing in anger.  
"YOU IDIOT! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" I yelled.  
I shoved her out of my room and slammed the door in her face.  
_'Honestly.. The nerve of some people!'_ I mentally growled, _'oh well.. Might as well get ready..'_

After I dressed, I stared out the window. I watched a few couples go by; they were completely love-struck.  
My chest started to hurt again. I miss her terribly.. But it can't be helped. I haven't gotten any better; even after 3 years of practice.. I'll never be good enough to see her again.  
I got distracted from my deep thought when I saw a girl walk past my house. But.. She looks familiar. Could she be a previous model my team and I worked on? No. There's something about her that catches my eyes.  
"P-Puffy Head?" I muttered, "no.. She's in L.A.. It can't be her.. Can it?"  
I wasted no time. Sprinting out of the door, I almost tackled the girl down.  
"Eek! It's Narumi!" she squealed, "and what do I owe this pleasure, Naru-Kun?"  
"Sorry..." I disappointingly sighed, "I thought you were something else.."  
She sweat-dropped.  
"Oh.. It's okay! It was only a mistake! Oh! I've been meaning to say! Thank you!" she weakly praised.  
"For what?" I questioned.  
"Don't you remember? You and the other S.P member made me beautiful!" she giggled proudly, "it was such a honer! Anyway - got to go!"  
She skipped off with a stupid smile on her face.  
_'So she was just a model after all...' _I sadly thought, _'how can I be so dumb to get my hopes up like that? She'll never come back... She seemed so happy telling us that her family will be together.. She's probably forgotten about me... I should just forget about my little Mussy Hea-'_

"Naru-Naru?" a voice said; breaking me from my depressing thought.  
I turned around to face the stranger. My heart skipped a beat. It was no stranger. It was my 'Puffy Head'.

* * *

**Koshiba Kiri's POV**

"Naru-Naru?" I smiled.  
He turned to face me. A blush crept over his cheeks, his mouth slightly parted breathing out small breaths.  
"Naru-Naru? Are you okay?" I asked him.  
"Wh.. Wh.." he quietly mumbled.  
"What are you trying to say? Cat got your tongue?" I questioned.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE PUFFY HEAD?! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE IN L.A! WITH YOUR FAMILY! WHY ARE YOU BACK HERE IN JAPAN?!" he screamed. His face turned red with.. Anger, maybe?  
"Well I'm glad to see you too.." I plainly said.  
His face turned even redder.  
"Are you ill?" I asked.  
"N-No! I- Well- I'm- Arg!" he stuttered.  
"God, just tell me," I sighed.  
"I was just shocked to see you! That's all! I didn't mean to rage at you like that! Really! I-I just... Hi.." he blushed.  
I just laughed.  
"H-Huh?"  
"You haven't changed a bit, Naru-Naru!" I giggled.  
"Hey! After 3 years I thought you'd grow out of calling me Naru-Naru!" he jokingly teased.  
"Well. After 3 years _I_ thought _you'd_ grow out of calling me Puffy Head!" I repeated.  
"Okay, I deserved that.." he sighed in defeat, "anyway, what brings you here?"  
"I came to see you." I explained. He blushed _again_.  
"Wh-What? C-Came to see _me_?"  
"And the others, of course."  
"O-Oh.." he said as he looked down at his watch, "well there's a S.P meeting in 20 minutes. You can see them there if you like!"  
"I'm not in S.P thought."  
"You'll always be in S.P, stupid Mussy Head!" he smirked.  
"I guess I can go then.."  
We walked side-by-side to Naru-Naru's house. I stared at his hair.  
"The right side is 2mm longer than the left." I pointed out.  
"Huh?" he said, "oh. _You_ haven't changed a bit either"  
"I guess I haven't."

The whole way there was mostly silence. But it wasn't the awkward type of silence. It was the nice kind; like we were both just happy to be with each other.  
As I walked out the door, I literally got glomped by everyone.  
"KIRI-TI!" they all squealed in unison.  
"What are you doing back in Japan?" asked Kei. As usual, he had his hat on and he was sucking on a lollipop.  
"I came to visit you guys. It's Spring Break in my college as well."  
"Why were you walking with Narumi?" asked Ochiai-Kun.  
"Oh. We bumped into each other." I explained.  
"She was telling me that she came to see us all, so I let her come to our meeting," Naru-Naru said.  
"Me see! And where is Emily? Did she come with you?" Iori gleamed. He's still annoying and obsessed as ever.  
"No. They said I can come here with Billy."  
"BILLY?!" they all screamed.  
"Yep! That's what they said! I have to be here for my fiancee anyway!" Billy creepily said as he popped out of nowhere.  
"FIANCEE?!" they all yelled in shock.  
"You all don't have to scream at the same time, you know.." I sighed.  
"Is Billy _really_ your fiancee, Puffy Head?" Naru-Naru mumbled.  
"Of course I am! Right, Kiri?" Billy smiled annoyingly.  
"Emi-san mentioned something about him being a wonderful husband for me. So Billy got in his head that we were actually engaged."  
All of them - apart from Billy - sighed from relief at my explanation.  
"What?! No, no, no! We _are_ engaged my lovely Kiri-Chan!" he gleamed.  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Naru-Naru, Ochiai-Kun and Iori yelled in unison.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kiri: *Sighs* God... Did you ****_have_**** to make Billy say that? And where did he come from anyway?  
Inazuma: W-Well... When mommy and daddy love each other ****_very_**** much; they want to start a family. So-  
Shogo: SHE DIDN'T MEAN THAT YOU IDIOT!  
Inazuma: Oh! I get it! All will be explained in the next chapter!  
All of them: *Facepalms*  
Inazuma: (TT n TT) You don't have to be mean about it..**

**Haha. I love talking to them.  
Anywaii... I hoped chu liked my first fanfiction! (TT w TT) I just couldn't help myself. I love Beauty Pop so much! 3  
No Flame Please 3  
Please review and tell me what chu think of it 3  
Until next time! Byee 3**


	2. Goodnight

**A/N:**

**Inazuma: *Drinks some coffee* (TT n TT) How am I supposed to write ****_now_****? I just got back from my last day in school! I wanna go take a nap!  
Shogo: If you don't write another chapter... Karma will get you!  
Inazuma: Riight. *Chokes a bit on coffee* D'x Okay! Okay! I'll write another chapter! Just don't kill me!  
Kiri: ... I truly am friends with idiots...**

* * *

**Kiri Koshiba's POV**

We all sat in Naru-Naru's living room. After the boys stopped raging at Billy, they turned their attentions to me once again.  
"So, my Kiri-Ti, why has my darling Emily sent you here with _him_?" Iori-Kun dramatically asked.  
"She believes that he's a good "partner" for me." I dully replied.  
Naru-Naru stared at me. He had a dumb look on his face, as if he wasn't even thinking.  
_'What is going on through Naru-Naru's head..?'_ I mentally wondered, staring at him back.  
Ochiai-Kun seemed to quickly notice us staring at each other. Of course, I know why.

I over-heard him and Naru-Naru talking on the roof.  
I was half-asleep on the bench. Annoyingly, my rest got interrupted by two boys bickering at each other. The voices, however, reminded me of two particular ones. The voices belonged to Naru-Naaru and Ochiai-Kun.  
I remember Ochiai-Kun telling him that he will not give me up. Or something along those lines. Being half-concious, I could hardly tell what they were talking about, but I _did_ have a rough idea. They were arguing over someone. Arguing over a girl. Arguing over _me_.

As romantic as it may seem, I wasn't at all bothered back then. I didn't care for romance and relationships. All I cared about was other people finding their own way. But now - at the age of 19, almost 20 - I've decided that I must come to find my own way.  
Right now, it seems almost impossible. Since I never found the interest with love, I cannot read people's facial expressions as well as others. Love really confuses me. It may be that I've never had my practice at a young age, or I'm just completely hopeless.

Ochiai-Kun whispered something into Kei-Kun's ear.  
"Really! Naru-Naru and Ki-Chan?!" Kei eagerly revealed, "looks like Sho-Chan isn't gay after all!"  
"SHUT UP! I WAS NEVER GAY! YOU KNOW HOW TOUCHY-FEELY MY MOTHER AND SISTER WAS!" he roared; his face was completely red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment, "AND DON'T CALL ME SHO-CHAN!"

Billy started to laugh. We all looked at him in wonder.  
"What?" he chuckled, " the way Narumi said 'Touchy-Feely'.. How can it _not_ make you think things?"  
"BILLY YOU PERVERT!" Naru-Naru screamed. His face somehow turned redder than it was before.  
Everyone else started to childishly giggle as they thought more deeply about what Billy mentioned. I, on the other hand, was just sitting there, bored.  
"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Naru-Naru finally screeched.  
He had a fair point. No one knows how he ever got in here in the first place. I wasn't walking with him when I saw Naru-Naru in the streets.  
"I was looking for my lovely fiancee when I saw her walking with you. So I decided to follow you! But you were both walking _so_ slow! You weren't talking about anything interesting either! So I sneakily ran ahead and let myself in!" he explained. He was smiling stupidly again.  
"HOW DID YOU GUYS NOT NOTICE HIM COME IT?!"  
They were all too dumbfounded to talk. I bet they were thinking the same thing.  
"Well... We just didn't hear him," Kei awkwardly said.  
"At least Billy explained why you were late for the S.P meeting that was held in your own house.." Ochiai-Kun teasingly smirked.  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WANTED TO SEE A FRIEND THAT I HAVEN'T SEEN FOR 3 YEARS!" the angry boy screamed.  
There was silence.

"So.. You knew I was coming?" I finally said, breaking the awkwardness the hung in the air.  
"No.. Not exactly. I thought I saw you when I was looking out my window. So I went to see if it was you," he mumbled. He flushed and looked away slightly.  
"Oh! No wonder why you charged outside! You wanted to see my Prince-Sama!" Chisami creepily gleamed.  
"Aww! Na-Kun was excited to see his lover again!"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOVER?!" he raged.  
Ochiai-Kun and Billy had a strange cold aura surrounding them. I can understand why though.

After we all caught up with our lives, they started talking about what S.P's new step it.  
I could hardly catch any of it. I was so tired. I brought up the effort to get out of bed early to visit Naru-Naru; I'm just starting to regret it now. I'm so tired. Maybe if I just... Rest my eyes... No one will mind...

* * *

**Shogo Narumi's POV**

She fell asleep?! God! She really hasn't changed!  
After the meeting, I instantly shoo'd everyone away. I tried to keep my anger down; I didn't want to wake Mussy Head.  
Billy stayed, sadly.  
"She looks so peaceful... I'm so lucky to be engaged to her!" Billy quietly grinned. I could just see his eyes shape into a heart.  
"SHE'S NOT.. She's not your fiancee.." I growled through clenched teeth. I didn't want to wake her.  
What that stupid boy said was true though. She looks so peaceful. I've always looked at her sleeping like it was disrespectful - which it is - but still... She looks so beautiful when she's asleep. Strands of hair on her face, mouth partly open, her eyes twitched cutely sometimes... It's so hard to resist the urge to kiss her right now- Stop! I can't think like that!

Out of instinct, I gently lifted her and carried the idiotic, puffy headed girl bridal style.  
Billy steamed behind me.  
"What are you doing to my Ki-Chan?!" he quietly hissed.  
"I'm putting her in bed. The couch is very uncomfortable," I explained calmly.  
Calm. That's what I felt when I was with her. Calm. No matter how much she may annoy me sometimes with her emotionless, cocky attitude, I still felt happy.  
**'Ba-Bum, Ba-Bum, Ba-Bum'  
**My heart felt strange. She was so close to my chest. I could feel her warmness against it.

Without thinking, I walked into my room and softly placed her in my bed.  
"Isn't this _your_ room?!" panicked the mental boy behind me.  
I blushed slightly. I tried to think of a good excuse.  
"It's the room nearest to the stairs..." I whispered.  
_'That sounds convincing.. But why did I bring her in here? God.. I must have drowned out with the thought of her being so close to me.. Damn my stupid brain!'_I mentally cursed.  
Billy just sighed and left the room. I closed the door and locked it.  
_'Wait a second.. I'm still in here! God, I need to try and control myself!'_  
I glanced at the sleeping beauty in my  
_'She looks so damn cute...'_ I purred in my head, _'what the hell am I thinking?'_

I turned to unlock the door, but was stopped by Puffy Head's voice.  
"N-No.. D-Don't leave..." she stirred.  
_'She must be having a nightmare..'_  
I left the door and lay down next to her. I held her hand and stroked it with my thumb.  
"It's okay... I'm here..." I gently whispered.  
Our hands were intertwined.  
**'Ba-Bum, Ba-Bum, Ba-Bum'** went my heart.  
"I'll never leave you..."  
I held her close to me. I couldn't stop myself. I was falling for her more and more each minute of everyday. I just wish being in love wouldn't cause the end of my friendship. I just wish.. I just wish.. I just wish I can fall in love peacefully...

My eyes closed, I held her close, my heart kept beating lovingly.  
"I love you.." I gently whispered.  
I slowly let sleep take over me as I hugged her framed.  
I love her.

* * *

**Kiri Koshiba's POV**

"I love you.." Naru-Naru whispered.  
I felt my face heat up. He hugged me tighter. His warm chest was against my back.  
**'Ba-Bum, Ba-Bum, Ba-Bum'**  
My chest felt weird. I felt weak.  
_'He probably thinks I never woke up from him and Billy's loud voices..'_ I wondered.  
He lifted me up so lightly. He spoke so calmly. I feel so comfortable in his arms.  
What is he doing to me? Why do I feel like this?.. Could it be...? No.. But.. What if I am..? What if...  
I'm in love with him too..

* * *

**A/N:**

**Inazuma: DONEE! *Collapses*  
Shogo: YOU IDIOT! GET UP! NOW!  
Kiri: ... *Sits in a corner*  
Iori: Noo! My poor Kiri-Ti's innocence! How dare you make her share a bed with that fool! Me is so ashamed!  
Billy: I wanna hold Kiri too!  
Kazuhiko: ... I simply forbid that Billy.. *Dark aura*  
Billy: But Kiri is my fiancee!  
Kazuhiko, Shogo and Iori: NO SHE'S NOT!  
Inazuma: ... Wow...**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!  
No flame please (TT n TT) Burns hurt.  
Until next time, byee xD**


	3. They did WHAT!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop  
(Though I deeply wish I did ;n;)_

* * *

**Shogo Narumi's POV**

"Naru-Naru! Let go!" struggled a voice.  
My eyes lazily opened. My vision was blurry for a few seconds. As soon as it cleared, I saw that I was holding Puffy Head close and tight. I felt my cheeks heat up as I stared down at her.  
"Naru-Naru!" she said once more.  
I blushed even more and let her go.  
"S-Sorry Mussy Head.." I awkwardly mumbled.  
I turned away slightly; I felt so embarrassed. My eyes caught the sunlight leaking through the curtains.  
_'How long was I asleep?'_ I wondered.  
Puffy Head stared at me with a bored expression. I stared at her back.  
"ONII-SAMA! PRINCE-SAMA! BILLY! BREAKFAST!" Chisami yelled.  
We both stared at the door for a while. I stared back at her and grabbed her attention. A small blush crept along my face.  
"I-I guess we need to go.." I stuttered.  
"Yeah." she responded plainly.

As Puffy Head and I walked through the kitchen door, we were surprised to see everyone around the table. Kazuhiko eyed me suspiciously.  
I sat next to Puffy Head and Kei, Kazuhiko opposite me. Billy had an annoyed expression carved into his face. Kanako and Kenii-Kun we quietly talking - both of them red-faced.  
Apart from Kanako-Kohai and Kenii-Kun, the atmosphere was cold.  
"So, Narumi. Where have you and Koshiba-Chan been?" asked Kazuhiko, breaking the ice.  
A light blush crept on our cheeks.  
"He was just showing me his sketches in his room." Mussy Head replied.  
_'She didn't even hesitate!'_ I praised in my mind, _'I must learn from her one day..'_  
"Is that so? Narumi never seems to show _anyone_ his precious sketches. So why you?" he questioned.  
"Because he loves her! DUH!" Kei grinned.  
"NO I DON'T!" I screamed, hitting Kei on the head. He childishly rubbed it and pretended to pout.  
"I guess he wanted to show off." she sighed.  
I poker face'd.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" I shouted. Honestly, I wasn't that offended; I knew she was only making up excuses to hide what we did.  
She didn't respond.

As we ate, Billy kept squirming about in his seat with an annoyed face. Personally, I thought he was more childish that he seems.  
"What wrong Billy?" Kazukiho asked.  
"SHOGO SLEPT WITH MY KIRI!" he blurted out.  
My face turned completely red. Iori screeched and Kanako fainted. I received more glares from my best friend/rival. Kei, on the other hand, was cheering and giggling like a stupid little girl.  
"Na-Kun and Ki-Chan is going to be parents!" Kei cheered.  
"MY POOR KIRI-TI! ME IS VERY VERY ASHAMED OF THAT DEMON! TAKING MY KIRI-TI'S INNOCENCE!" cried Iori.  
"Did it hurt, Kiri?" asked Taro.  
"What are you doing to name the child? Boy name? Girl name? What if it's twins!" Kei gleamed.  
"NOOO! MY PRINCE-SAMA!" Chisami pouted over-dramatically.  
Everyone was pissing me off incredibly.  
"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I roared.  
"Yes it is! You carried her in your room and locked the door! AND YOU DIDN'T COME OUT!" Billy cried, "MY POOR FIANCEE!"  
He grabbed Puffy Head and rubbed his cheek against her head.  
Kazuhiko had some dark aura surrounding him.  
_'Welp, I'm dead. What am I thinking?! I'M INNOCENT!'_ my inner voice screamed.  
"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I growled, "I JUST THOUGHT SHE WAS HAVING A NIGHTMARE AND I WAS JUST COMFORTING HER! SO I MUST HAVE FELL ASLEEP!"  
Everyone stared at me.  
"So you slept in the same bed as her?" questioned Kazuhiko through clenched teeth.  
"I WAS TIRED! I COULDN'T THINK!" I explained.

Everyone kept arguing. Kei was excited. Kanako was still unconscious. My father annoyingly came in.  
"What is going on here?!" he demanded.  
"NA-KUN AND KI-CHAN HAD SEX!" Kei bravely gleamed.  
"WHAT?!" he screeched, "I'M GOING TO BECOME A GRANDFATHER?! MY SHO-CHAN IS SO GROWN UP!"  
"NO! WE NEVER DID ANYTHING!"

* * *

**Kiri Koshiba's POV**

After everyone calmed down, I felt extremely sleep.  
"Oh yeah. Koshiba-Chan, where are you staying whilst you're in Japan?" Ochiai-Kun asked.  
"Oh. Billy and I are staying at my dad's old salon." I yawned.  
"Y-You mean... Alone... With... B-Billy?.." asked the now conscious Kanako.  
"Yes."  
"I'll stay with you," Naru-Naru said.  
Everyone stared at him and glared.  
"What! At least it's better than being alone with _him_!" he pointed out.  
"True, true.." everyone muttered.  
"But I wanna be alone with _my_ fiancee!" Billy whimpered.  
"SHE'S NOT YOUR FIANCEE!" everyone screamed.

Billy went home before me and Naru-Naru.  
As me and the "Prince" walked to the Koshiba Salon, it was awfully quiet.  
"About what they said in there..." he started, "don't let it go through your head.. At least you know the truth.."  
"Yeah." I lightly blushed.  
My hand scraped against Naru-Naru's. To my surprise, Naru-Naru interlocked his hands with mine.  
"N-Naru-Naru..?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Inazuma: MY TEETH! THEY HURT!  
Shogo: CONCENTRATE! YOU LEFT THE STORY IN A CLIFF HANGER!  
Kiri: *Looks at her hands* ...  
Billy: *Grabs Kiri* Are you okay, my dear?  
Iori: No! Me won't let ****_anyone_**** touch Kiri-Ti! *Slaps Billy*  
Kazuhiko: ...  
Kei: NA-KUN AND KI-CHAN SITTING IN A TREE! DOING SOMETHING THEY SHOULDN'T BE!  
Shogo: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!  
Inazuma: *Huggles Kei* Don't shout at my Kei!  
Kazuhiko: *Sighs* Idiots...**


	4. What do I do?

**A/N:**

**Inazuma: G-Gah! *Cries*  
Shogo: What's up with you?  
Inazuma: My last chapter was ****_so_**** short! UNACCEPTABLE!  
Kazuhiko: It's okay, Miss. GhostKing ****_(Lol, it sounds so cool xD)  
_****Kiri: Why don't you make this chapter longer then?  
Inazuma: Good idea! I'll make sure to add EXTRA lovey dovey stuff in!  
Billy: They better include Me x Kiri!  
Kei: But Narumi and Kiri were meant to be! *Grins*  
Inazuma: KYAA! *Huggles Kei* YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!  
Everyone but Kei: *Sighs* Here we go again...  
Kei: Tehehe :D**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop!  
_(If I did, KEI WOULD BE MINE 3)

* * *

**Kiri Koshiba's POV**

My hand scraped against Naru-Naru's. To my surprise, Naru-Naru interlocked his hands with mine.  
"N-Naru-Naru..?" I blushed.  
He pulled me towards the forest near my home. We seemed to be walking for a fair amount of time. Eventually, we got to the place Naru-Naru wanted us to go to; wherever we were right now.  
"N-Naru-Naru? Wh-Why did you bring us here?" I asked. My voice lost its calm and collective tone; now it's more shaky and nervous.  
"I-I've never heard you speak so.. Scared-like in such a long time, Ki-Chan.." he whispered.  
_'Did he just call me.. Ki-Chan?'_  
When I least expected it, he pulled me into an embrace.  
"I remember.. You got scared when the power went out.. And when that cockroach was near you.. You were so.. Cute.." he smiled into my hair.  
_'Did he just call me... Cute?' _I wondered, _'is this some kind of trick?'_  
I stared at him, blushing deeply.  
_'What is he thinking?'_

* * *

**Shogo Narumi's POV**

I closed my eyes and breathed in her sweet scent.  
As I did such actions and called her pet-names, I revised what Kanako and Taro told me.

_**Shogo's Flashback**_

_"Hey, Kanako, Taro, come here for a sec," I called out to them. I played with my sleeve and blushed.  
"What do you need, Narumi-Senpai?" asked the boy.  
"A-Are you okay? Y-You're face i-is slightly r-red.." stuttered Kanako.  
Ever since Kiri left for L.A, she slowly returned to her shy self. Especially since she's been hanging around Kenii-Kun for a while.  
"About Kiri.." I started.  
"So you __**did**__ make love with her!" Taro exclaimed, jumping to stupid conclusions.  
"NO! I TOLD YOU WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I scolded.  
"Sorry!" they both cried out in unison.  
I sighed. I just want to get this over and done with.  
"So anyway.. How do you know if she likes someone?" I embarrassingly asked. My face felt warmer.  
They looked at each other with surprised faces.  
"We don't really know, honestly.." Taro confessed.  
"She's never __**really**__ been in love with anyone. Not as far as we know, anyway," continues Kanako.  
"I see.." I mumbled, "well Kanako! You're a girl! What do girls like?"  
"Wh-What?! W-Well.."  
She thought for a while. Taro interrupted.  
"Well, if I was hitting on a girl, I would try to make her laugh!"  
"And call her by her name!" Kanako smiled, "it makes us girls feel like jelly when our crushes say our name in a soft and warm way!"  
She gave a quick glance at Kenii-Kun. He returned a smile and a small wave.  
"What? You mean Puffy Head? She never reacts to that.." I sighed stupidly.  
"No! Her __**real**__ name!" Kanako laughed. Taro joined her.  
"Ah. I see.. What else?"  
"Hold her, make her feel warm!" smiled Kanako.  
I could tell by how she lightly blushed and how she smiled that she, herself, was in love. Maybe with Kenii-Kun. I dunno, I hardly get love. I've been avoiding women ever since I was young. So I'm quite hopeless when it comes to relationships and love.  
"Oh! And kiss her cheek! It'll be _**_really_**_ obvious in the way she reacts if she likes you too!" Taro grinned.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO?!" I panicked.  
"Don't be stupid. You were asking us about how to act around Kiri!" they both sighed.  
"Oh, yeah.." I awkwardly said, "thanks, by the way,"  
"No problem!" the girl giggled, "just be nice to my best friend!"  
"Yeah! And don't try any tricks on her! You're already under suspicion of your actions last night!"  
I sighed. I honestly had enough of this 'suspicion' shit.  
"For god sake! How many times do I have to tell you?! We. Didn't. Do. ANYTHING!" I yelled.  
"T-Take a joke!" Taro quickly said before he ran off to hide. Kanako was nearly going to faint.  
"Sorry.." I apologized.  
"It's okay. Just be nice to Kiri, promise?"  
"Promise."_

* * *

__I opened my eyes and held her close. She was looking up at me. I caught her eye and held my face closer to hers.  
"You're eyes.. Are.. So beautiful.. Kiri.." I breathlessly commented.  
She was blushing like hell now. So cute!  
"I'm so glad I don't break out in hives when I'm around you.. I love being with you.."  
She was speechless. What signals is she giving me? I'm so confused!  
I rid my mind of those thoughts and just did what my instincts told me to do. She was beautiful; it was so hard to resist myself from kissing her right then and there.  
I pulled her closer. Closer. Closer. Until.. Our lips touched.  
Hers were sweet and soft. She felt stiff for a while. Before I pulled away, she started to kiss me back.  
We both parted for air. I hugged her framed and she wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"You're so sweet... Sho-Kun.." she whispered.  
_'Did she just call me.. Sho-Kun..?'_ I blushed.  
I felt dizzy. I let go of her. The ground seemed to be getting closer to me. Everything went black.

* * *

**Kiri Koshiba's POV**

"Naru-Naru!" I panicked. He fainted. _Fainted!_ All I did was follow Kei's instructions! I sat on my knees and rest his head on them. I closed my eyes and remembered my conversation with Naru-Naru's best friend.

_**Kiri's Flashback**_

_"Hey Kei," I plainly said, "do you have a minute?"  
"Sure! What'cha need Ki-Chan?" he smiled.  
"What does Naru-Naru like?" I asked embarrassingly.  
"Ki-Chan is asking about Na-Kun? Does that mean that she likes him too?!" he gleamed.  
"Are you going to answer?" I blushed.  
"Well, Naru-Naru is a very hard person to read! He's __**always**__ angry!" Kei sighed rubbing his head, "he's never looked for a relationship! He's allergic to women!"  
"Oh.." I sighed disappointingly.  
"But he's not allergic to Ki-Chan!"  
"He isn't?"  
"Nope! He always wears the hat you gave him! And if you two really __**did **__have 'fun' last night-"  
"We didn't."  
"Oh.. Okay.."  
"Carry on.."  
"Oh yeah! He seems to really like you! Possibly even __**love**__!" He exclaimed.  
Kei seemed to do this weird eyebrow dance at me.  
"What should I do?"  
"Make him impatient. Make him wonder!" Kei grinned.  
"What?"  
"If he tells you sweet things, just act all weak and girly. Blush even! Make sure he __**knows**__ that you're listening, but at the same time, shocked!"  
"Won't that just annoy him?"  
"I guess. But don't do it too much! Respond to some things! Just not __**all**__ of them! Create a little mystery!"  
Again with the eyebrow dance.  
"Oh! And call him Sho-Kun! It's __**really**__ make him blush!" Kei sneakily chuckled.  
"Okay. Thanks, Kei. Here." I thanked as I handed him a cupcake.  
"Yay!" he cheered._

* * *

__My thoughts were distracted by Naru-Naru's voice. He mumbled quietly, I couldn't quite here what he was saying.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I said.." he started. He then sat up and held me close to him, "I like it better when you call me Sho-Kun, my little Ki-Chan.."  
I blushed hard. I cuddled up to his chest. He was just so warm!  
He started to his my cheek over and over again, as if he was devouring it. I couldn't help but giggle slightly.  
"Sh-Sho-Kun!"  
"Heheh.."  
He trailed kisses down to my neck. He started sucking it and licking it.  
A little moan escaped my lips.  
He started trailing kissing up to my lips again. He pressed his against mine; we kissed passionately and softly.  
"Sho-Kun.."  
"Yes, my Kiri?"  
"How are we gonna explain to Billy as to why there's a love bite on my neck?" I asked.  
We both blushed and he chuckled.  
"We'll think of something. Right now, let's just be happy," he coo'd as he held me closer.  
We snuggled up under a tree. Cold winds blew around us, but we didn't care. We were warm with each other. We were warm with our love.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Inazuma: *Yawns* Finally done! *Collapses and sleeps*  
Shogo: *Sighs* Stupid Inazuma! Writing this at 1 in the morning!  
Kiri: At least she wrote something good..  
Shogo: *Chuckles and blushes* I agree..  
Billy: I want to kiss Kiri-Chan too!  
Kazuhiko: Gr..  
Kei: Yay! Kiri and Shogo sitting under a tree! K~I~S~S~I~N~G!  
Shogo and Kiri: *Sighs and facepalms* -.-  
Inazuma: Zzz...  
**


	5. Choices

**Inazuma: *Coughs*  
Shogo: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET WRITING!  
Kazuhiko: Narumi. She has writers block.  
Kiri: *Yawns* What?  
Kazuhiko: She can't write.  
Iori: Oh no! Poor Inazuma! Me will take care of you!  
Shogo: I DON'T CARE! WRITE! NOW!  
Kei: Please Inazuma? ^_^  
Inazuma: KEEII! *Huggles* Of course Kei-Kun! Anything for chuu~  
All of them but Kei: *Sweat-drop* Here she goes again...**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop  
__(Sadly.. ;n;)_

* * *

**Shogo Narumi's POV**

I wrapped my arm around her, holding her close to me. One arm around her waist, the other interlocked with her small hands. I kissed it and pulled her closer.  
"Why didn't you ever visit me in L.A?" she asked.  
"Oh.." I awkwardly mumbled, "I just thought that I still wasn't good enough to see you again.."  
"I wouldn't have cared." she sighed kissing my cheek.  
I blushed and started to nibble lightly on her cheek. She responded with a slight giggle. I felt proud - proud that only I could break her from her emotionless state.  
"We should be getting back.." she whispered.  
I nodded. Picking her up, I gave her a piggy back.  
"Sh-Shogo!" she blushed.  
"You seem tired Ki-Chan.. You rest whilst I walk us there - it's not that far so it doesn't matter," I smiled.  
"Okay." she yawned as she lay her head in the crook of my neck.

When we arrived, Billy yelled at me.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH _MY _KIRI?!" he roared as I entered the door.  
"You're so loud, Billy.." Kiri mumbled angrily.  
"S-Sorry Kiri-Ti," he said as he bit his lip.  
"Kiri-Ti?" I asked.  
"That's what that weird boy called her," he explained.  
_'Iori.'_  
**'Knock-Knock-Knock'**  
"Ehh? Who's that? And why is this person here so late.." Billy asked himself, "Ochiai? Kanako? Taro-Tard-"  
"Hey!" steamed Taro-Tard.  
Kazuhiko glared at me. I simply just started back in confusion.  
Kei ran inside.  
"Na-Chan! I want a piggy back too!" he grinned.  
"Wh-What?" I asked dumbly, "OH! KIRI'S ON MY BACK! EHEHEH, SHE WAS TIRED ON OUR WAY BACK SO-"  
"Narumi-Senpaii just called Kiri, Kiri!" Kanako squee'd.  
My face flushed deeply.  
"THAT'S HER NAME ISN'T IT?!" I raged.  
"But you usually call her Puffy Head or Mussy Head. Has their been a sudden change between you two?" my best friend/rival questioned.  
I put her down and stared icily at all of them.  
"I'm just being polite, so why don't you all stay _out_ of my business and STOP QUESTIONING EVERYTHING I DO!" I screamed.  
Everyone was quite for a while - even Kei and Iori.

The silence was broken by a sudden squeal from Iori.  
"EEEEE! WHAT'S THAT ON KIRI-TI'S NECK?!" he over-reacted; pretending to faint onto Kenii-Kun.  
I received hard glares from Billy and Ochiai. Kei, Kanako and Taro just gave me a thumbs up.  
"On our way back, I must have got bitten by a bug or something." Kiri plainly explained with her usual 'I don't care' tone.  
"Why are you all here?" Billy finally asked.  
"We didn't trust that Narumi will take care of Koshiba-Chan properly. So we'll be staying the night," Kazuhiko announced.  
"WHAT?! WHAT'S THE SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"  
"You're _still_ under suspicion of your actions last night," he said.  
I stared at them. Slowly, my breath became deeper; my head felt hotter. I tried to maintain it, but I couldn't hold myself. I finally cracked.  
"FOR GOD SAKE! I DID NOT FUCKING HAVE SEX WITH PUFFY HEAD!" I roared.  
The whole house must have been shaking. I pushed them all out of the door - even Billy by.. 'Accident'. The last they saw was a door slamming in their faces.  
"Kiri! Narumi! Let me in!" Billy cried.  
"What the hell.. That bastard.." Kazuhiko quietly mumbled.  
"_Me_ can't believe that demon did that either! My poor Kiri-Ti! Still trapped in with him!" Iori dramatically sympathized.  
"Well, it can't be helped now. Come now! We can stay over at my place!" Kei gleamed.  
I watched them out the window as Kei dragged them all with him.  
_'Thank god..' _I mentally praised.

Kiri tugged at my sleeve.  
"Y-Yes?" I stuttered feeling slightly embarrassed.  
"You did a good job getting them away." she yawned.  
I smirked and grabbed her; pulling her towards me.  
"Looks like we are alone tonight.." I chuckled.  
"And what are we going to do?"  
Heat crept along my cheeks.  
"Maybe.. WRESTLING?!"  
I pinned her down in to the, my legs on each side of her, noses touching. She looked bored.  
"Aww, don't be like the Ki-Chan," I grinned.  
I grabbed both of her wrists and hold them down on top of her head. Using my free hand, I started to tickle her.  
"Sh-Sho-Kun!" she laughed, "h-hey!"  
_'She looks so adorable..'_ I thought.  
"Shogo!" and laughed even more, "stop!"

* * *

**Kiri Koshiba's POV**

After wrestling, Sho-Kun and lay in bed together.  
I cuddled close to him. He stared deep into my eyes and I gazed back.  
"I never knew you were so ticklish.." he smirked.  
I blushed and buried my face into his chest, leaving him to chuckle slightly. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, my heart beat wildly.  
**'Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump'  
**I've never felt this way before.  
"Hey Kiri.." my lover mumbled.  
_'Kiri..'_ I thought, _'I love it when he says my __**actual**_ name..'  
"When do you have to go back to America?" he asked, snuggling closer to me.  
"The day before Spring Break ends.." I answered.  
"But then we have less time with each other.." he sighed into my hair, "you'll be back, right?"  
I stayed quiet. Honestly, I didn't know. I wanted to, oh god how I'd love to come back.. But my family or my friends.. I couldn't think.  
"I-I.. I.. Don't know.." I stuttered extremely quietly.  
My chest felt numb.  
"Please stay with me.." Shogo whispered, "I.. I.."  
There was a brief moment before he was able to continue.  
"I.. Love you, Kiri.." he confessed.  
"I love you too, Shogo.. But my mom isn't in a good state to travel.. But I want to come back here so badly.." I trembled.  
I thought he'd be mad at me, I thought he'd leave me.  
"Then why don't I go with you?"  
"Your family is here.. And not to mention graduation will be soon.. You can't miss it because of me.."  
"I'd do anything just to be with you.."  
"We need to make our choices, Shogo.. I love you so much.. But I love my family too.."  
I thought for sure he would leave me. But he stayed and comforted me..  
"We need to make our choices then.. I want to be with you.. But.. It's either you or my dream.."  
"Or you.. Or my familiy.."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Inazuma: I'm gonna go camping this weekend! Yay!  
Shogo: ...  
Kiri: ...  
Inazuma: You two are ****unnaturally quiet today..  
Kazuhiko: ...  
Inazuma: Looks like everyone is..  
Kei: I'm not!  
Inazuma: D'AWW! MY LITTLE KEI-BEAR! *Huggles*  
Kei: ^w^~  
Kanako: Here she goes again..  
Taro: *Sighs* What is up with her.. She has it bad..  
Iori: Oh no! Inazuma has fangurl-syndrome! _(Damn right I do) _Me will take care of you with my relaxing scents!  
Kenii: I'll massage her.. *Walks into a vase causing it to smash* ! *Bows* Sorry! Sorry!  
Inazuma: GAHH *Snuggles with Kei* 3**


	6. What are you doing here?

**A/N:  
**

**_Sorry if I make the characters OOC. I try not to ;n; _  
Inazuma: I'm sooo sorry I didn't update! I got Writers' Block and I couldn't continue ;n;  
Shogo: WELL HURRY IT UP AND START WRITING!  
Kiri: *Tugs on his sleeve* You're so load..  
Shogo: E-Eh? Oh.. Sorry Kiri..  
Inazuma: xD You twooo! 3**

_Disclaimer: I do **not** own Beauty Pop, only their actions in my story :3_

**Kiri Koshiba's POV**

I lay awake whilst he held me. My mind trailed off into deep thought.  
_"Well, you know what? Fuck it. Why can't I have both, huh? I can share my dream with you. We can be the top hairstylist __**together**__!" Sho-Kun grinned.  
I didn't know how to feel. I love Seiji and Emi. But I love Shogo too. I just stared at him with my usual emotionless face. It's cold, I know, but how else am I supposed to feel?  
"Kiri-Chan? Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine." I_ _replied.  
"You don't have to make your decision now. That just how I felt," Sho-Kun blushed.  
I nodded and blankly stared at the ceiling. He wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me close. Gradually, sleep overcame him.  
I'm clueless on what to do. But I guess I can always see my parents again... Like E-Mail.. Video Chat.. But if Shogo and the others became the No.1 Beauty Salon.. Then I'll hardly be able to talk to them.. Yeah.. But I need to go back for graduation. Then I'll come back._  
_I gazed at my sleeping lover and smiled.  
_I felt a pit of excitement in my stomach. He's going to be so happy! I can't wait until morning.  
I shuffled closer to him and felt his warmness. I felt so safe in his arms.

* * *

**Shogo Narumi's POV**

I woke up to find Kiri closer to me than before. I blushed and breathed in her scent. I wonder if she has made up her mind yet. I hope she stays. I don't know what I'd do if she left me for good..  
Besides, she can keep in contact with her family; like E-Mail or Phone Calls or whatever. If she leaves us.. Then we'd probably be too busy to even hang out with her.  
I just hope she knows that I love her so much - so do her other friends but not in the same way.  
_'Shit..'_ I thought as I mentally slapped my head, _'we have to tell Kazuhiko about our relationship.. And Billy.. And Iori.. Crap; they'll all snap me in half! Fuck!'_  
I felt my head steam up. My teeth were gritted and I quietly growled.  
_'Don't they know that this is __**her**__ choice if she wants to be with me and __**not**__ theirs?!' _  
I squeezed Kiri in anger without even realizing it.  
"Sho-Kun?" she struggled.  
"Sorry.." I apologized as I let go of her frame.  
"What's wrong? Why are you angry?" she asked. Her face looked bored.. _Again_..  
"Oh.. I was just thinking about telling the others and how they'd react.." I sighed.  
"Oh. That would be hard." Ki-Chan said sighing slightly.  
"Yeah.. Kazuhiko, Billy and Iori will murder me.." I chuckled nervously.  
**'BrzBrzBrzBrzBrzBrz'**  
"Sorry, let me get the phone." she yawned.  
_'She really hasn't changed..' _

I went downstairs and prepared our breakfast. As I walked into the dining room, I saw Kiri waiting at the table. She yawned again.  
"Thanks, Naru-Naru." she smiled slightly.  
I gave her the bigger onigiri and she grinned. I slightly sweat-dropped as I watched her wolf it down. I then ate my own.  
"Oh yeah, who was on the phone?" I asked as she places the plates in the sink.  
"It was Billy. He's coming over with the others at lunch." she plainly explained.  
"That would be a great time to tell them about us!" I grinned, flames of excitement in my eyes.  
"Just make sure to wear armour. And be armed whilst you're at it, Genius-San," she teased.  
"HEY!" I shouted.  
As a reply, she just smirked at me. I blushed and looks at the clock.  
"Wow, we woke up late.." I mumbled, "it's already 10:30,"  
"Yeah." I yawned.  
"How are you _still_ sleepy?" I asked my lazy girlfriend.  
"I'm always sleepy." she replied.  
"Well, you're not going to sleep! You're going to help me with lunch!" I demanded.  
".. Fine, whatever." she slightly groaned as she pecked me on the cheek.  
"Good, so what should we- KIRI WAKE UP!"

After we finished making lunch, Kiri threw herself down on the couch. As I walked over to sit beside her, I tripped over the leg and fell on top of her. She blushed slightly whilst my face turned red.  
My legs were on either side of her, my hands were holding her wrists down.  
"Uhh.." I breathed.  
She didn't respond. We gazed into each others eyes.  
After a while, I pressed my lips against hers. Slowly, we motioned ourselves closer and deepened our kiss. I parted my mouth and licked her lips; my tongue begged for entrance. She opened the 'gate' and I invaded her mouth. I rubbed my tongue against hers; Kiri started to attack back.  
She wrapped her arms around my neck. We broke the kiss for air; I then sat up. Pulling her on my lap, I attacked her mouth again and she fought back. My arms rubbed her back and she ran her fingers through my hair.  
To my dismay, she pulled away slightly. She stared into my eyes and smiled. I blushed and smiled like hell when she said 4 words to me.  
"I'll stay with you.." she whispered.  
I smiled and pulled her into me. I kissed her again; this time softly.  
"I love you.." I whispered into her hair.  
"I love you too.." she replied, snuggling into my chest.  
I stroked her chin with my thumb then tilted her head upwards. I kissed her passionately as I held her close.  
"Ehem." coughed a voice.  
We parted as fast as we could. Awkwardly, we both stood up and stared at our intruders.  
"Explain, please?" asked Koshiba-Senpai.  
"Aww! Our little Kiri has a boyfriend!" Emi-Senpai squealed.  
I flushed as I looked at them both.  
_'Oh god.. What do I say..?'_ I thought.  
"Mom? Dad?" questioned Ki-Chan, "what are you doing in Japan?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Inazuma: Grahh! *Sneezes* Writers' Block is horrible!  
Shogo: ...  
Kiri: ...  
Inazuma: Really? Quiet _again_?  
Kazuhiko: I would be too if I got caught like that..  
Kei: Hehe! Looks like a certain couple got some explaining to do!  
Inazuma: D'AWW *Fangurls* KEII! 3  
Kei: Hello Inazuma! Feeling better~?  
Inazuma: Yep! I am noowww~!  
Seiji: My daughter.. My rival's son.. What..  
Emi: My baby girl is not a baby anymore!  
Kanako: Aww..  
Taro: E-Ehhh?  
Kazuhiko: Tch...  
Inazuma: ;n; Sowwy if I don't update much.. Writers' Block is getting to me.. D'x Wahhh! Oh well! I'll try! D'x**


	7. Why?

_Disclaimer: I do **not** own Beauty Pop  
__(If I did, I would of made Kanako's child and Kiri's children be best friends *-*)_

**Shogo Narumi's POV**

I stroked her chin with my thumb then tilted her head upwards. I kissed her passionately as I held her close.  
"Ehem." coughed a voice.  
We parted as fast as we could. Awkwardly, we both stood up and stared at our intruders.  
"Explain, please?" asked Koshiba-Senpai.  
"Aww! Our little Kiri has a boyfriend!" Emi-Senpai squealed.  
I flushed as I looked at them both.  
_'Oh god.. What do I say..?'_ I thought.  
"Mom? Dad?" questioned Ki-Chan, "what are you doing in Japan?"  
"We've come to visit. We told Billy. We thought he told you.. Where is he? And what is _he_ doing here?" Seiji-Senpaii asked.  
"You said you weren't going to Japan this year," she said trying to dodge the _'Why is Narumi here question?'  
_"Well I got off work early!" Emi-Senpaii grinned.  
I hesitated slightly.  
_'Great.. Now her parents are here..'_ I thought  
"Anyway. What is he doing here?" her dad asked again.  
"He's just staying over. You know.. We were just studying with each other," she lied.  
"So is that why he was devouring your mouth earlier?" questioned her mother doing a slightly creepy eyebrow dance.  
"H-How long were you watching us?" I stuttered.  
"Well, we saw you licking our little baby's mouth so we decided to snoop a bit!" Kiri's mother giggled.  
Meanwhile, her father did not look very happy.  
"Where's Billy?" he asked.  
"He's - Uhm-"  
"Sho-Kun accidentally locked him out because everyone was irritating him." Kiri explained.  
I blushed deeply. Her father glared at me.  
"Aww! Seiji, look! She's calling him by his first name! They _must_ be dating!" Emi-Senpaii squee'd.  
I blushed even deeper; how am I supposed to reply? Seiji-Senpaii had a smirk on his face.  
"I always knew that boy liked my daughter!" he cheekily grinned.  
"Just don't eat her up!" giggled Kiri's mother.  
"Mom.. Dad.." she sighed darkly as she glared at them.  
"So _is_ it official?" they both asked in unison.  
I wrapped my arm around Kiri's waist and blushed lightly. We looked at each other, then looked at them. As a response to their question, we both slowly nodded.  
Emi-Senpaii squee'd and Seiji-Senpaii grinned.  
"We're going to be grandparents!" they both cried out happily.  
"WHAT?! NO!" I panicked.  
"We are gonna be someday!" Emi-Senpaii winked.  
I blushed yet again.  
_'God.. This is embarrassing..'  
_"I told you! You owe me a cookie!" we heard.  
"Kei?" I wondered out-loud.  
I opened the door and Kei and the others fell in. I glared at them.  
"WHAT THE?! WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING ON US?!" I shouted.  
"Eheheh.. Maaybe.." Taro-Tard awkwardly said.  
"So.. You're dating Koshiba-Kohaii?" Kazuhiko stiffly questioned.  
"Yes, I am.." I mumbled.  
He coldly glared at me. I just started at him trying to keep calm.  
"And they were making out French Style~!" Kei grinned.  
I blushed deeply again.  
"J-JUST DROP IT!" I awkwardly scolded.

* * *

**Kei Minami's POV**

After eating a wonderfully delicious meal, Kazuhiko went up to me.  
"So I guess he won then," he lowly mumbled.  
"I'm surprised, Ochiai-Kun," I stated.  
"Surprise? At what?" he asked with a confused look on his face.  
"You've never admitted to defeat, like, ever! Even when we first met and Naru-Naru got higher marks than you, you didn't want to accept that he was slightly better!" I explained cheerfully.  
"So what are you suggesting? That I steal her from him?" he questioned.  
He looked as if he was in deep thought for a moment. I let him think before he looked up at me for an answer.  
"Well?" he impatiently asked.  
"I'm not suggesting anything, I'm just saying, I've never seen you give up so easily," I explained; and with that I went off to see if they have any left-overs of cake.

* * *

**Billy Iketani's POV**

As I was unpacking my clothes in my room, I fell into deep thought.  
_'Why is Kiri-Chan with that trash? He doesn't deserve her..'_ I thought.  
A frown was painted on my face. The more I thought about Kiri with _him__, _I couldn't help but feel more hurt and angry.  
When I turned to walk back, I found Ochiai-Kun standing behind me.  
"Ah!" I yelled out startled," you scared me!"  
I gave him my usual fake smile.  
"There's no point pretending, Billy," he sighed.  
"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.  
"The way you act is so fake. I still remember when you asked me to take care of you 3 years ago.." he answered.  
I remembered that day; I smirked at him and in a happy-fake voice I asked him to take care of me from then on.  
_'He's more observant then I thought..'_ I mentally said to myself.  
"What do you want?" I coldly asked.  
"Why do you like Kiri? Or is that 'I love Kiri' thing an act too?"  
"Why do you wanna know?" I smirked.  
He didn't answer; all he did was hand me a bag.  
"What's this?" I questioned.  
"It's a book about Koshiba's parents and your parents." he explained.  
My eyes widen. I opened the bag and pulled out the book inside it. I stared at it amazed; how come I never knew about this?  
"How did you-"  
"I have my ways," he said, "now why do you like Koshiba-Kohai?"  
I looked at the book. I'll know more about my parents if I tell him. Just tell him.. It's obvious I like her so I shouldn't be nervous, right? Wrong. I felt even more nervous. My heart beat fast and my face flushed deeply; Ochiai looked at me and patiently waited for my answer.  
"It was when you found out that I was the one who messed with S.P.." I started, "Kiri and her father still welcomed me into their family after what I did to her friends.. And after I trashed her room trying to find the Legendary Scissors.. After they accepted me, I stole the scissors again and ran off.. I thought for sure she's hate me.. I didn't want to do it; honestly.. But Narumi's father has his ways.. She went out in the rain looking for me.. She must of took hours because she was soaking wet.. The next day she got ill.. And went to the hospital.." I shuddered at the memory; Ochiai did too. I continued, "after she got out of the hospital, I kept apologising. She wouldn't hear of it. She just said that it was something she wanted to do.. Since those times I've been madly in love with her.. As emotionless as she may act, deep inside she has the most golden heart anybody could ever have.."  
I blushed as I confessed my feelings to him.  
"I see.. That's all I need," he mumbled as he left my room.  
_'Wonder what that was all about..'_ I questioned in my head.  
My heart felt warm. Then it hurt.  
_'What's the point..? She loves Narumi.. That stupid trash..'_  
I lay my head low; my bangs covered my eyes.  
"Mom.. Dad.. I love her.. But I know she's happy with Narumi.. Just please.. Protect her.." I silently prayed, "please.. Keep.. Keep that smile on her face... Keep.. Her happy.."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Inazuma: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while ;w; I've had some Writers' Block D'x  
Shogo: *Sighs* God.. YOU COULD OF TRIED TO OVERCOME IT!  
Kiri: ¬.¬  
Kei: ^_^ CAKE! 3  
Inazuma: LET'S HAVE SOME CAKE TOGETHER, KEI! 3  
Kazuhiko: Still obsessed I see..  
Billy: ...**


End file.
